


Notes

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that stuck to the monitor on the control console?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day Sixteen of my 2009 Advent Calendar on LiveJournal.

His memory was just fine, thank you very much. A millennia...nine hundred years might dim the minds of lesser men, but not his. He could still remember the first time he flew a TARDIS, the feel of his companions' hands in his, how Rose smiled and Romana laughed. The silver trees on Gallifrey and the lilting sound of the wind through the branches. Sometimes memory was a curse.

Age wasn't the reason for the stickies everywhere. They were important calculations, vital to the operation of the TARDIS. Besides, didn't everyone write themselves a note to remember to buy milk?


End file.
